Recently a conveniently openable bottle cap, referred to herein as a ring-pull bottle cap has become popular, which is provided with continuous score lines extending over the rim and top of the bottle cap and defining therebetween a strip, which is integral with a tear tab extending from the skirt of the cap, and which strip can be torn from the remainder, along the score lines, by pulling the tear tab, to remove the cap from the bottle. To remove a bottle cap of this type in this fashion a considerable force must be exerted on the tear tab, and therefore a good grip is required. For this purpose, the tear tab is made relatively long and is provided with a suitable gripping formation. However, such a construction has the disadvantage of producing a large amount of scrap because the bottle caps are made from blanks stamped out of sheet metal, and the necessary form of the blanks means that relatively large areas of the metal sheet must be left between adjacent blanks stamped therefrom. This construction is therefore expensive to produce. There has also been proposed a construction in which a separately produced gripping piece is subsequently connected to a relatively short tear tab on a cap by, for example, bonding, rivetting or clipping. However, such a construction has the disadvantage of being labor and time consuming, of producing a weak point likely to break in use before the cap is successfully opened, and is generally expensive.